Germany's Birthday
by The Bad Touch Trio Girl
Summary: Germany has had enough of his brother and said something he regrets fully. What will happen when Prussia doesn't return. Can be taken as Germancest. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Germany's Birthday

**A/N: I FINALLY posted one on someone's birthday o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o.**

**I'll be doing one for each birthday but I think I'll delete Canada's one and re-do it because I thought the plot was bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! or it would be full of fluff and Germany would be real *Fantasises***

* * *

><p>It was Germany's birthday a time to celebrate with a couple a beers and friends. But in stead he was pissed. He was starting to get a headache, he had work because his Economy was crumbling and his house looked like World War II all over again. Germany shivered from the thought of WWII, those were dark days.<p>

Germany sighed he really just wanted to have a quiet birthday and maybe have a couple of beers with his Bruder. But he knew he couldn't leave his house like this, not with his OCD anyway.

Germany decide to start with his house then get something for his head then goto work and maybe then he could read in front of the fire with a couple beers, in that order. He had been away this whole time at a meeting so he got Prussia to house sit for him much to Prussia's dismay.

He started with the living room his house was horrendous beer bottles everywhere, party streamers, Pictures were upside down, the TV was broken and there were substances (that he is not to sure what are and wants to keep it that way) all over the walls and ceiling?.

There was then a bang of the front door, sending a shot of pain through Germany's head "BRUDER!" It was Prussia and he was in a happy mood indicated from his tone. Prussia feet could be heard stomping towards the living room "BRUDER! I GOT YOU A DAY OF VO-VHAT ZE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!".

Germany clutched his head; the shouting was starting to get to him "Bruder please keep your voice down" Germany was not in the mood to hear his brother shouting about how 'Awesome' he was or something like that.

"West Vhat ze hell happened?" Prussia kept his voice down noticing how he clutched his head.

"I don't know maybe you do?" Germany glared over to his brother he was usually the cause to this sort of stuff.

Prussia looked through his memory to last night 'There was the call to my friends...A couple of mein friends came over...then...Oops.' Prussia gave a nervous smile "Maybe I 'Accidentally' asked for friends to come over for a couple a beers and it may have...got out off hand". There was then a stinging sensation in Prussia's left cheek. Prussia cupped it and looked at Germany with shock "V-Vest-".

"YOU ARE TOTALLY USELESS YOU TAKE MONEY FROM ME, YOU HAVE PARTY'S LEAVING ME TO CLEAN ZE MESS AND THEN YOU LAZE ABOUT AND DON'T HELP ME VITH ANYTHING! I VISH I NEVER BRUNG YOU BACK TO LIFE AND GAVE YOU ZE EAST OF GERMANY!" Germany took a shaky breath and realised what he said "Bruder I-".

He was cut off with a door slamming shut. Germany started panicking 'I just told him I didn't want him Alive?!'. With that terrifying thought in mind he ran to the front door and flung it open. For some strange reason there was a blizzard out side. leaving confusion aside he ran outside in search for Prussia "BRUDER! BRUDER! VHERE ARE YOU?!" He ran not sure where, but ran "BRUDER I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT, ES TUT MIR LEID, ES TUT MIR LEID!" Germany collapsed into the snow crying "Vhat have I done?".

Ve~ A time skip *ITALY GET BACK TO VORK*

It has been 2 weeks since he saw him, each day Germany would go look for him and each time was unsuccessfully. He was now a drunk mess he never trained, he drank all the time and his house was like as he thought before 'like WWII hit it' and he didn't bother cleaning it, now that is scary but what do you expect his brother left him they were like 2 halfs of one.

There was then a slam of the door and stomping of shoes "GERMANY, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO PRUS- WHAT THE HOLY HELL HAPPENED HERE?!" It was Hungary, she saw the German on the couch with his arm over his eyes, his hair not slicked back and he was in clothes from a week ago, his house looked like a bomb hit it. She ran over and crouched beside him "Germany?" She shook his shoulder.

He bolted up right "PRUSSIA!" He spun his head round only to see Hungary. He groaned and fell back "Oh hi Hungary...".

Hungary a bit surprised by his reaction decided to ask a few questions "Germany how long ago did this happen?" She said looking round the house.

Germany not thinking said "About a week ago maybe more I lost track of time" he put his arm back over his eyes.

'_Just around the time Prussia came over to my house..._' She hmmed and decided to ask another question "What caused this?".

You could see him tense, but he answered the question "I-I hurt mein Bruder I told him he vas a waste of space and I vished I never revived him" tears were coming down his cheeks "I can't find him anywhere" he sat up scrubbing the tears away "I never mean't any of it, I didn't, I really didn't..." Germany started sobbing.

Hungary felt sympathy for him, she leaned over and hugged him tight "Shhhhh calm down Germany" she had never seen Germany this fragile '_Maybe I should tell him?_' Looking at the crying German she knew she had to tell him "Germany...I know where Prussia is".

She was then knocked backwards by Germany "VHERE IS MEIN BRUDER?! VHERE DID YOU TAKE HIM?! IS HE INJURED?!".

"I'm fine Bruder...".

Germany spun his head round and saw the Prussian standing at the doorway "BRUDER!" Germany jumped off Hungary and ran strait at Prussia. He was then thrown to the ground with the thud "ES TUT MIR LEID BRUDER! I DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING I SAID, ES TUT MIR LEID BRUDER!" Germany buried his face into his older brothers uniform.

The Prussian felt a bit horrible for breaking his brother, it was rather difficult to make him cry "It's alright Vest, I forgive you".

"I'm sorry East, I'm so sorry".

A Japan time skip~

They sat like that for a while after Germany stopped crying. Hungary had long gone since left "You really didn't mean anything you said Vest?".

Germany nodded nervously "Ja, I never meant it, I vas just stressed. I never ever Vant you dead mein Bruder" Germany snuggled further into him.

"Glückliche Geburtstag Vest" Prussia said running his fingers through his brothers hair.

"Danke East" Germany replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HAPPY BIRTHDAY GERMANY! ≧∇≦. I hope you enjoyed the fic, and I can't wait to see your reviews. **

**Translations:**

**Es Tut Mur Leid: I'm Sorry**

**Glückliche Geburtstag: Happy Birthday**

**-Signed**

**The Bad Touch Trio Girl Hehehehehe~**


End file.
